She Loves Me
by CatLover444
Summary: I just put this together in my spare time. Please read and review. I own nothing but the story and computer on which it was typed on.


**Runo Comes Home**

Art Class- Dan's POV

I was sitting in my art class waiting for the teacher called Mrs. Tow to arrive in class so we could take our self-portrait paintings test and start on our loved ones portraits. I was sketching a picture of the love of my life when Mrs. Tow finally arrived in class two minutes later with my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who had her head up high in the air as usual, coming in behind her with a sad look on her face.

"Your attention please, class." Mrs. Tow said to the class in soft and musical voice. Everyone turned to look at her, but when they saw Runo standing with her instead of smiling they were frowning at her. "It is an honor for me to introduce you to my favorite and most accomplished pupil Runo Misaki, who has just moved back here from Japan. I will be expecting everyone to make her feel welcome here. You may take a seat next to Mr. Kuso, my dear." She told everyone in one long deep breath. Runo came sat down next to me and she was told to work on her latest project while we took our test. She took out her sketch book and turned it to a page with a dress design outline on it. I turned my attention to the test on my desk and it took me exactly 15 minutes to finish it. I was hoping that Runo would let me use her as my model for the portrait so I had decided to ask her for her permission to draw it.

"Can I have your permission to draw your portrait, Runo?" I asked her in a respectful voice praying that she would say yes to my question.

"Yes, you have my permission to draw my portrait, Dan." She told me without looking up from her sketching the design onto the dress. I had finished sketching her face by the time the bell rang dismissing us from school. I had decided to wait for Runo leave the room so I could walk home with her.

"Do you want me to walk home with you, Runo? I can understand if you do not wish to walk home with me." I told her calmly and coolly trying not let my emotions run wild like I used to do a lot.

"Yes, I want you to walk home with me, Dan. I could think of a better way to catch up on our lives since we last saw each other." She told me calmly walking to front door of the school. We had just walked out the door when the school bullies named Danielle and Bully (one girl and one boy properly named that name) came up to her and started to punch her. I had stepped away from them and I was going to say something to them, but Runo beat me to it for some reason.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves for trying to pick on me when I have done nothing wrong to you." She told them blocking their punches with the skills of a master fighter. Madam Histake, who is the Head Mistress of Bayview High School for the Talented Kids of the World, came up behind me and I jumped up in the air because I did not know that it was her.

"I am glad to see that Runo has moved back here again.' She told me with a smile on her face and I could see that Runo was beloved and respected by all of the staff here. "Why are they trying to punch her, Mr. Kuso?" She asked me trying to understand the problem between them.

"They just came up to her and started trying to punch her for no reason, but she has not done anything to them because I have been around her ever since she arrived in my last period art class, Madam Histake." I tell her calmly and coolly because it was the truth. She went over to Runo, whispered something in her ear, and Runo came over to me.

"You two are hereby expelled from this school for good. I will personally tell your parents and put this problem in both of your personal records." Madam Histake told them, turned around on her heels, and came over to us again. "You should home now, Runo. They will not give you any trouble for a little while, my dear." She told Runo calmly and promised to come by the diner this evening so they could talk to each other. I took Runo's hand in mine and led her to the diner called Luna Runo where Julie works afterschool almost every day she can work there.


End file.
